Sedeyp Neseun
A young orphan girl with a lust for life and knack for getting herself into trouble, she has now been given a direction in life after an encounter with a '' * '''Full Name': Sadie P. Neseun * Titles Held: First Fret Cleric of Olidammara * Race: Human * Birthplace: Metheka, Jestiva, Eyshabreen, Drorn * Date of Birth: Unknown * Current Age (769qc): 20ish Family * Father: Unknown * Mother: Unknown * Siblings: Unknown * Others: Adopted family at the Music Hall of Olidammara Associations * Known Allies: Alexander of Trianor, Micholson of Hilsyren * Known Enemies: Schia wife of Mazuchio, Marius Marius * Affiliated Groups: Music Hall of Olidammara, The Nest of Vipers (Valentia, Sanza, and Leanna) Ancestry As an orphan she knows nothing about her lineage. Early Life Sedeyp Neseun was taken in at a young age to the Music Hall of Olidammara in Metheka, where she worked as just a cleaning girl and props wrangler. One day she saw something on one of the performers she wanted. Seeing an opportunity she took it but was quickly caught, but opposed to being reprimanded she was taught how to steal with skill. Over the next few years she realised there was more to the Laughing Rogue than wine, song, and revelry. Stories of great acts of righteous theft or grand pranks on evil lords led Sedeyp to praise this God like no other and she learnt how to live by his code of chaos and gain his blessings through song and word play. When Sedeyp felt she had learnt all she could in the jesters village of Metheka she set out to find her own adventures. Heading to the Scholars city of Argent, she got caught up in a more serious gang of thieves called the Nest of Vipers where after a few months of petty cons and minor robberies from the wealthy intellectuals of the city, they hit upon the jack pot. Adventures The Wizard Mazuchio had left to visit a city called Arcanville far to the west and one canny thief called Valentia of the Nest of Vipers knew his magical word to bypass all his traps (his weakness for prostitutes and Valentia's willingness to do whatever was needed revealed this info) and the small gang broke into his house. Sedeyp was wanted for her keen language skills, and divine abilities. All was going well until a magical hound was summoned and drove the thieves off. Valentia stole a magic earring and some gold, Sanza a bag of gems and some potions, and Sedeyp some things that looked like they had more long term promise. Fearing reprocessions the small thieves group broke up and went their seperate ways, agreeing to meet up in six months if all was going well. Saying farewell to her friends, Sedeyp left the city with what few trinkets she had acquired from the wizards house and went to hide in the town of Chorin. In the Raspberry Inn she looked over the clear crystal prism, book on Magical Art Through History and a scroll she presumed to be a spell, but it wasn't... it was a map. The Wizards Map The map details a special tree in woods around the village of Hílul Maor that if prodded the right way led to Mazuchio's secret lab, where he was working on his most prize creation... something he left unnamed. Knowing it was a day or two into the woods Sedeyp bought what possessions she thought she needed from Chorin's abundant human and gnome markets before she headed off. Before she did she stole a cloak from a elven ranger and headed into the woods. It didn't take long before she met a kindly gnome couple, Sanah and Felben Hazelheart in a little cottage on the woods to the south east of Chorin. They offered hospitality and to sell her some potions, but feeling cocky she tried to trick them out of them. Gnomes being masters of trickery go their own back an Sedeyp felt rather put out by her failure. Another day into the woods towards the tree, she felt she was getting lost until she found a tree on a small lake and fat simpleton man with a lot of money. This sadly was also a trick (she had been directed here by the gnomes to teach her a lesson), and it was the illusions of a fey trying to test her virtue. Refusing to give in the situation nearly came to blows after she attacked the feys tree, and things got nasty. Luckily she was saved by a foreign ranger woman called Zebravia, who quickily and with skill took out the beast. Zebravia was a hunter from a land called Quilltrun and she worshipped a Goddess of Woman Empowerment called Zariel. She took a liking to the troubled Sedeyp and asked if she would want to come with her and learn more about the Blue Lady and her ways. Before she would take her to the Chapel in of Zariel in Dilwyn to the north, she wanted her help in hunting down a criminal with a high reward, someone known as Kara of Treienandor. Finding her in the woods travelling with two men and a small boy, Zebravia had Sedeyp infiltrate their group and poison them. Unfortunatly for her, in their group was someone far more canny then either of them; Alexander of Trianor, going by the name of Micholson. While Sed tried to poison them, he had poisoned her and used some strange magic to make it so she couldn't move. The situation ended up in a fight, with Zebravia attacking from the woods, and then another individual got involved, Nuashkitae of the elves. She had been tasked to hunt down Zebravia for illegally hunting in the elven woods, but after a battle that grew more intense, Zebria said a prayer to Zariel and cut her own throat rather than get caught. Alexander convinced Sedeyp to follow him for a time instead, and Sedeyp thought maybe it best to abandon this impossible mission for the wizards secret lair. Alexander and Argent Alexander wanted to try and teach Sedeyp better ways to handle her cons and maybe not fall into bad habits that will get her caught. Taking her down south ans passing through the village of Saevan they pulled a small con on a games huxter in an tavern with some success, but soon they wanted a bigger game. Going back to the city of Argent Sedeyp tried to see if she could make contact with her small theives sisters of the Nest of Vipers, Valentia, Sanza, while using her fake name Leanna. Finding the half-elven Sanza looking rather distraught, Sed asked if she knew of any big jobs her and a friend could do to get some money. Sanza said she had just the thing. A client of hers wanted stolen a very precious and unique item; the North Easter Notes for the Map of Zigrann; potentially a section of the first ever complete map of the known world - and more. These maps were being kept at the estate of one mushroom merchant, and sewer designer, Marius Marius. By some fortune Marius was going to hold a poetry recital for the best poets of the land where Royal Princess Zoe would be attending. Taking on fake identities, Sed as Ki Falinhope, noble of the north east province, and Alexander as Balthier of Moliqu'n, they managed to gain entrance to the event, Alexander even performing a Grey Elven poem, and afterwards sneaking out the location these notes were being stored. Overcoming a wooden golem guardian, and getting away scot free with the notes, they felt somewhat cheated when they payment was the same bag of gems Sanza had stolen from the wizard Mazuchio's house. They soon learned that these gems were cursed, as was all the items that were stolen from his house, and the one who had hired them was Mazuchio's wife, Schia Mazuchio, a significant magic-user in her own right. She made a deal with them that she would contact them one day for a task and they left the city... but not before some trouble. Alexander had fallen into some sort of coma and Sedeyp had to use her cunning and Kara's magic to get her out of the city, with some great risk to herself. After this Alexander came back as a woman and they left the city to the south, getting as far away as they could from it. Impressed with her deeds Alexander decided to teach Sed some of her darker magics, raising a body in a graveyard and using her divine gifts to gain control of it. These lessons came in handy very shortly as while on the border of Caernooth, the dark province, they found a couple of cultists raisings zombies from a black lake. They seemed to be in league with a mysterious person in the woods, and once the two killed the cultists and dominated the zombies (Sedeyp getting struck by black lightning in the process from a shadow storm happening), the two had to defend themselves from an undead being sent to kill them from the presumably necromancer in the woods. They survived the night, and Alexander, Kara, their friend Toby and child Estaban had one lovely night by a river where Alexander imparted some mixed truths of her mysterious powers. The next day Alexander gave her a book she had been making, detailing the future events of Sedype's life for her near future. She said this would guide her to great fortune, and a treasure Zebravia had mentioned was in the chapel of Zariel in Dilwyn; the location of the fabled the Teleport Tome. Goals # Seek out the Teleport Tome # Learn more about Alexander Alexander's Lessons *Don't fuck with Alexander. *Always lie for a purpose. *Try and make friends of your enemies. That way they won't be prepared when you have to betray them. *Never be too nice, people forgive the betrayals they expect. *Never walk through a gate when you can fly over a wall. *Friends are just enemies that don't know it yet. *Never do anything you can convince others to do for you. *Backs are easier to stab than fronts. *Never admit that you don't know. *Never let them know everything you can do. *When life gives you lemons squeeze them at your enemies. *Never play a game you can't cheat. *Always keep a way out of bargains. *Most problems can be solved with wells. *Always claim you're the underbeast. *You can't teach an old dog new tricks, but you can steal the ones it knows. *Curiosity killed the cat, cat's are stupid, be a dog. *The best things in life are free, particularly if you're sneaky. *Have your cake, eat someone else's. *When life gives you lemonade, make lemons they're more fun. *Never plan when you can plot. *Seriously, don't fuck with Alexander. *Destiny, is a fickle bitch. Personality What their personality is like to people who meet them. Quotes * These sister were no friends of mine, Schia, they were family, we have only had each other since a young age and so i don't plan on losing them so easily. And excuse me for being so rude... i say taking one of her hands .....to my friends, I am known as Leanna Score -15